Strawberry Milkshake
by SugarRush17
Summary: Sometimes attempting the things that scare you the most, always make you stronger. Yet she feels that approaching the microphone will only break her. R & R.... SasuHinaNaru and InoShika
1. Oh,You

**A/N: My new fic Broken Kunais! A band fic, I'm so excited, I really wanted to write this out for a long time. So enjoy it.  
**

**Warning: Bad spelling and grammar.**

**Disclaimer: Thou shall never own Naruto...for thee belongs to another... -cries dramatically-**

**Chapter One: You**

The only sound that could be heard in the small store, was the ticking sound of a clock. A tired sigh bounced offed the beige walls, as a blond girl struggled to keep her eyes open. Just enough to see the small clock slowly ticking away. Another girl was gracefully sweeping up dust and a boy was sleeping in a chair as he held a watering can. In just a few minutes the clock's big hand landed on the 12 and the blond female jumped up. With a huge grin she removed the flower pattern apron she wore and jumped over the counter she was behind.

"Hey Hinata! It's one o'clock, and the music store is about to open." The blond girl said tying her long hair back into a ponytail. She gracefully flipped her side bang to reveal her sparkling azure eyes. The girl who had been sweeping stopped and gave a happy smile. She also removed her plain yellow apron and placed the broom in a corner. Her white eyes roamed around the room until they landed on a purple jacket. She happily ran across the room to fetch the coat, as her short indigo hair bounced with her movement.

"Shika! Me and Hinata are going to the music store to get the new release of Broken Kunai's CD." The blond said heading towards the glass door. "Could you be a doll and cover our shifts." She said sweetly, pulling Hinata by the arm to hurry. The lazy boy opened one eye, and sighed. "How troublesome." He said. The two girls giggled their way out of the Yamanka flower shop. Ino and Hinata were heading out to the Music store, which was probably packed by a bunch of crazy fan girls. Today was the new release of the Broken kunais second album. Who are the broken kunai's you ask, they are the phenomenon that has swept Konoha.

"Sasuke is so cute, I love him." Ino said with a high voice. "Uzumaki-san is so talented." Hinata said quietly. "Yeah he is pretty good on the drums, but Sasuke has the sexiest voice." Ino said looking at her. They both let out soft laughs as they continued to walk, until they had turned a corner. They both stopped, awed in amazement. A huge line stretched so far, it looked as if the circus was in town.

"Ino-chan, this line is so long, the albums will be sold out by the time we get there." Hinata sighed a little disappointed. Ino only flipped her luscious hair as she grinned. "No problem Hinata, leave it to me." Ino chuckled as she grabbed Hinata's pale hand and dragged her along with her. "Excuse me! VIP coming through. MOVE IT!" Were the various things Ino shouted as she pushed through the rowdy crowd. In no time they were infront of the Music Store's doors and clearly saw the sign that said closed. Even with that, Ino squinted her eyes and glared at the teen boy inside who began to unpack the CDs.A mischievous smile grew upon her face and turned to Hinata.

"Okay Hinata, I'm going to teach you a lesson in getting what you want." she said. She pulled her hair out of the high ponytail and allowed it to cascade down her back. Ino puckered her lips and softly narrowed her eyes.Hinata had to stifle a laugh, she thought the older girl was acting rather silly. Ino knocked the glass door and caught the young boys attention. He came tapping against the closed sign but couldn't help but smile at the pretty girl.

"I know, but my Father told me to come and check the stock. Besides I wouldn't want such a strong and handsome man as yourself to do all that hard work." Ino smiled.

"Well, if your the Manger's daughter...I guess so." He said rubbing the back of his head, blush visible on his cheeks. He took out the jumble of keys and opened the door allowing Ino and Hinata to slip in.

"HEY! That's no fair." A pink haired girl called over the crowd. She pointed an accusing finger.

"She's no mangers daughter! That's just Ino-pig." Sakura yelled her jade eyes full of fury. The boy paid no attention as he closed the glass doors behind him. This caused her to be even more angry.

Ino followed the boy towards the stock room and winked at Hinata. Hinata was not one to be involved in such devious acts, but when with Ino anything could happen. The boy led them in and they both looked at the many massive boxes of merchandise. while the boy's back was turned, Ino signaled for Hinata to grab to of the Broken Kunai Cd's and leave the needed amount of money on the counter. Hinata shook her head and nervously moved towards one of the opened boxes. The boy turned to Ino, a smile on his face.

"Well here it all is. I've already started, but-" He was interrupted by Ino.

"Say-" Ino began, quickly glancing at his name tag. "Saito- kuuun, Have you been working out... because your arms look so big and strong." She giggled, gently squeezing his left arm. He immediately blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well I have been lifting weights." He laughed clearly big- headed by the compliment. Ino laughed as well continuing her charm.

"If only daddy would let me date, I would totally go out with you." She whimpered, pushing closer towards him.

"-But you says he as to know." She laughed mischievously

Her eyes secretly roamed towards Hinata and saw that she had already completed the task.

"Look, maybe after my shift we can grab a coff-" He began, but Ino cut him off.

"Well would you look at the time! Hahahaha... It's about time we get going. Nice meeting you Soto-kun!" She said quickly running out of the store. Hinata waved shyly to the boy, feeling bad that he just got punk'd.

"It's Saito." He corrected the already gone Ino. Then something hit him.

"Wait a minute! The manger doesn't have a daughter, he has a five year old son." Realizing that he had just been lied to. He hurried towards the doors, but saw the money upon the counter.

"My manger is going to kill me!" He sighed, banging his head off the glass doll

-----------------------

As soon as the two girls turned the corner, they both rested for some air. "Ino-chan , I can't believe you did that." Hinata said laughing to herself.

"It's just acting Hinata darling, besides I have to take bath now. That guy was so not in my league." she said shivering Hinata pulled out the two cd's.

"This is so awesome!" Ino cheered taking one from Hinata. She looked with teary eyes at the glossy cover. The picture of an attractive raven-haired boy holding a guitar caused her to sink to her knees.

"Hinata... I can't believe it... Sasuke-kun looks so much cuter in this album than the last one." She said holding the CD case close.

"I guess pretending to like that guy did pay off." Hinata nodded her head as well as she smiled at the blond, who posed with his drum sticks. Something else seemed to peek Ino's interest. It was a huge green poster pasted onto the brick building. In large letters it said:

WANT A CHANCE TO BE IN THE BROKEN KUNAI? AUDITIONS FOR THE SPOT THIS SATURDAY!

"Hinata... I have an idea."


	2. A singer's tears

**A/N: I have the greatest idea for this story, but I can't get it all on one paper. Don't you'll understand why the story is called Strawberry Milkshake! **

**Disclaimer: Thou shall never own Naruto...for thee belongs to another... -cries dramatically-**

**Chapter Two: A singer's tears**

--

"No way, absolutely not!" Hinata said, shaking her head.

"Why not Hinata?" Ino asked, frustrated with the younger girl's attitude. "You know my father will not approve of it." Hinata said. Her white eyes were full of despair. The two had already begun to walk to the Hyuuga compound, to listen to their newly bought CD's. They could have easily walked to Ino's home but Hinata had a much larger stereo.

"I forgot about that." Ino sighed, hands on her hips, remembering her best friend's troubles.

"I'm sorry Ino-chan, but even if I could audition, I'd be too scared." Hinata said looking over to Ino.

"I know Hinata but just imagine it all those lights, screaming fans, and singing with Sasuke-kun. You can sing!" Ino twirled as she daydreamed. Hinata looked up into the sky, various little clouds telling a story. Ino joined her, a habit they had picked up from Shikamaru. They soon reached the large wooden gate. Hinata knocked twice before a branch member opened it. She bowed respectfully.

"Was your afternoon good Hinata-sama?" The elder woman asked. "Yes **Jikoku-chan**." Hinata smiled, as she and Ino walked into the compound.

"Thanks Jikoku." Ino grinned, as they slid the door to the house open. They walked through the large structure, but Ino was very familiar with it. She came there all the time. Soon they came to Hinata's bedroom and Ino jolted to the stereo.

"Time to pump it up!" Ino said, placing the CD neatly into the tray. The tray slid back in, and the screen flashed '01'. Drum beats poured out of the speaker, followed by guitar strings, and then a weird techno beat in the background, and soon vocals.

"I was a young boy, who never got things right." Ino sang, as she played the air guitar. The music was speedy and just made Ino want to dance. She began to jump on the bed as she sang along to the CD. Hinata clapped her hands, not as overexcited as her friend. Ino not being pleased with Hinata's lack of participation grabbed her by the hands and swung here around.

"I'm getting dizzy." Hinata said feeling the world spinning, soon Ino's image was just a blur of blond, peach and purple. They both landed on the floor laughing.

"I use to be afraid, to turn off the lights!" They sang, still giggling like there was no tomorrow. The music was so loud that it blocked any other sounds trying to make it into the girl's ears. It was so loud; they didn't even hear the knock on the door. Neji swiftly slid the door open, is blank eyes scanning the room.

"Hinata!" Neji shouted over the loud speakers but there was no response. He walked gracefully past the girls, who were still too dizzy to see him, and turned off the music.

"Hey!" Ino hiccupped, as she glared at Neji. He in response only shook his head.

"I'm amazed you two haven't lost your hearing." Neji said. Ino only grinned, as Hinata stood up, swerving from the spinning room. Neji turned to her; she was trying to catch her balance.

"Hyuuga-sama wishes to see." Neji explained. He proceeded to escort Hinata out. The cute little girl tripped over her own two feet, causing her older cousin to catch her.

"Hinata, straighten herself up. You shouldn't be like this in his presence." Neji said, helping her walk.

"I'm fine, really." Hinata smiled grateful for his help. As they walked through the corridor, Hinata felt better. Even though there was a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. As the entrance to his office came closer into view, Hinata gulped.

"Do you want me to come in with you?" Neji asked, hoping that would console her. She only shook her head. "I'll be okay." She assured him, through a sweet smile. She softly slid the door opened; entered and shut it closed behind her. All she could see was the man's large, green spinning chair.

"Father, you wish to see me?" Hinata asked, sitting down onto the floor. The chair spun around, and his cold white eyes glared at her. She hid her face under her indigo bangs, not allowing him to see her fear.

"I had visited your mathematical teacher today. I see your lacking in your studies." Her father said. His voice was deep and it echoed in the office.

"Forgive me for asking father, but I've obtained a, A- in mathematics." Hinata whispered.

"Exactly, you have an A-! There are those in your class you have an A+." Her father said, anger beginning to rise. "I earned the highest in my classes; your grandfather earned the highest in his classes, as well as your great grandfather, your cousin Neji and you little sister Hanabi!" He said.

"I… apologize." Hinata said quietly. "It must be that damn garbage you listen to." He said resting his chin onto his overlapped fingers. He rested his elbows on top of the wooden desk.

"It's music." Hinata said, lifting her head slightly.

"What did you say?" He asked, not pleased by her response. "I said, it is Music father, not garbage. Music that mother would like." She said under breathe, but was still heard by her father.

"How dare you speak back to me? Showing no respect to your father? Perhaps severe discipline will burn that tongue. You are ordered to stay within your room for the rest of the day. I'll have a servant bring your dinner and they will remove your stereo. Also you can tell your hooligan of friend to be on her way. "He said, spinning the chair back around, now being hidden by the chair. He would have never telled that tears streamed down her face or how red her cheek was. She stood up and left, not saying a word. She ran down the hall door and reached her room. Ino sensed her presence and turned to her tear-stained face.

"It happened again?" Ino asked. Sadness was in her eyes. Hinata nodded as she threw herself onto her bed. Ino walked over to her and softly petted her hair.

"I guess it's my cue to go, but don't worry Hinata, I'll swing by tomorrow." Ino grinned before leaving the room.

"I'm never good enough." She sobbed; covering her head under the pillow.

"_You'll never know if you don try Hinata."_


	3. A heart of gold

**A/N: Back with number three, I know the excitement hasn't come yet but trust me, I'm as anxious as you guys are. Soon enough though... **

**Disclaimer: Thou shall never own Naruto...for thee belongs to another... -cries dramatically-**

**Chapter Three: A heart of Gold **

--

"Hey Hinata!" Ino grinned, it was Monday morning and the two young ladies were heading to school. They both attended St. Konoha High school, and Ino usually waited for Hinata in front of her gate. Hinata stepped onto the compound her black shoes tacking the cement path. Ino threw her arm onto Hinata's shoulder.

"Good morning Ino-chan." Hinata smiled, holding onto her brown nap sac. She examined her blond friend. It amazed her that the Principal of their school never commented on Ino's interpretation of the uniform. Unlike her, Ino wore her plaid skirt above her knees, around mid thigh. She tied the school sweater around her waist and always made sure to leave at least two buttons undone on her collared white shirt. Hinata only laughed to herself, because Ino always complained about how guys just would randomly hit on her.

"School is so boring!" Ino yawned, as she stretched, they were already on their way. They did usually walk, it was faster and just great excercise.

"So are you okay about yesterday?" Ino asked, concerned for Hinata. In response Hinata nodded, not wanting to bring burden onto Ino's care free life. It was true, Ino did not take school seriously. Her dream was to be a manager of a famous band or to be a fabulous model. It wasn't going to be to hard to fulfill those dreams, Ino was beautiful and strong-willed. Hinata's dream was make her father proud and to do that, she had to take school very seriously. She needed education if she wanted to inherit the family co-operation. Though a part of her, didn't want that but of course that was the part Hinata always shooed away. She knew that sort of life was boring dull, just like her. At times she envied Ino. She had long blond hair, and gorgeous blue eyes. But Hinata was stuck with a bobbed haircut, she was not allowed to grow it long and she didn't know why. Every month her father ordered a servant to cut her hair, the exact same way. For at least 8 years Hinata as had this hair style.

The worst thing though, was her white eyes. Yes, the reason for the constant teasing and name calling when she was younger. Any where she turned, someone would at least mention something about her eyes. Hinata became insecure at this time, she even went into a weird phase of where she always wore sunglasses. (Including in the winter) Just to hide them from people. But she also knows if it wasn't for her eyes, she would have never met her best friend in the entire world.

_Flashback time_

_"Look at her, she's going to cry." A boy said, making the motion with his hands, as he held them up to his eyes. "She is such a freak! My daddy told me, their family was cursed and that's why their eyes are like that." another boy with brown hair said. Hinata was sitting in the sand box, tears falling down her face. Those boys were there everyday, and they always picked on her. _

_"L-L-Leave me a-a-alone." Hinata hiccuped, her throat getting tired of yelling. "What an ugly girl, I thought she was boy." The boy with the brown hair laughed. "Yeah,_ Girls are suppose to have pretty long hair." The other boy nodded.

_"I-I-I, d-did have l-l-long hair, but I g-g-got it cut." Hinata cried, trying to defend herself. "Whatever." The boys laughed, as one of them kicked sand onto Hinata's white dress. Some grains got into her face, and she coughed, her eyes stinging from the sand. The servant who brought her to the park was no where in sight, probably enjoying the outside._

_"Hey, the only thing ugly here, is you two__!" A voice shouted from the behind the boys. "Ino-chan?" One of them asked. "Yeah, so you better leave her alone!" Ino threatened them, standiing her ground. The four yr.old blond had shorter hair, just up to her shoulders._

_"Or else what?" One of them asked, turning to her. Ino was about to say something but stopped. What was she going to do? She looked around, but found her answer on something on the ground. She picked it up and threw at the boy's head, smack on the forehead, which caused his him to fall down. He then began to cry. _

_"I'm telling on you!" The other boy said, before they ran off. Ino sighed, relieved they were gone. She walked towards the crying girl, who still had her face in her hands._

_"Those two are just idiots! Here, let me help." Ino said as she pulled Hinata arms down. She took her water bottle and used the water to wash Hinata's face. "Is that better?" She asked, smiling. Hinata blinked a few times before nodding._

_"I'm Ino by the way, nice to meet." She said holding out her hand. Hinata didn't know whether to take it or go look for the servant who left her. "I'm Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata smiled softly shaking her hand._

_"You have pretty eyes!" Ino said clasping her hands together, stars in her eyes. Hinata was taken back. "Really?" She asked._

_"Yep!" Ino nodded. "Hey, do you want to come play with me and Shikamaru. He has his friend Chouji there, but these boys are nice." Ino assured taking Hinata's hand, as she led her to the jungle gym."_

_Flash back time _

"Hello? Earth to Hinata?" Ino said, waving her hands in front of Hinata's face. Snapping out of her memory she turned to Ino.

"Nice to see you not daydreaming, probably thinking about Naruto-kun." Ino laughed. Hinata blushed furiously.

"Maybe shirtless, with whip cream on his stomach." Ino joked again, causing Hinata to bury her red face in her hands. "Ino-chan!" Hinata gasped, at Ino's descriptive portrait of her celebrity crush Naruto. They finally reached the school.

--

"Thanks guys, for leaving me with your shifts." Shikamaru yawned, as he laid his head onto his desk.

"No problem Shika-kun." Ino smiled waving her hand up and down.

"We're sorry Shikamaru-kun, I feel kind of bad now." Hinata smiiled, holding her a curled finger to her bottom lip.

"I didn't do them, so Yamanka-san will probably deduct some from your pay." Shikamaru stated to them both. "I'll just make him feel bad again, and he'll just give me and Hinata raises." Ino winked to Hinata. It was true, Ino could get her father to do anything, if she just used the "Your ruining my life!" or "Why are oppressing me from my dreams!" card on him.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru yawned, before dosing off. "HEY, wake up you lazy." Ino said nudging him. Hinata giggled a bit, she always found it funny on how Ino and Shika-kun acted towards one another.

"Hey, Ino-pig, I saw the stunt you pulled at the music store yesterday afternoon." Sakura stated, tapping her black shoe onto the tiled floor.

"By whatever do you mean Fore-head girl?" Ino asked innocently. "Seducing the clerk into letting you in the store early. Your such witch, but I would expect that from you." Sakura said, irritated by Ino. Hinata didn't say anything this happened mostly almost everyday. Ino and Sakura would argue about nothing, always trying to find something to ridicule each other about. They use to be friends though, but there love for Sasuke-kun, the singer of broken Kunai tore their friendship apart.

_Flash back_

_"I love Sasuke-kun so much!" Sakura cheered as she watched the teen on T.V_

_"Well I'm going to be Sasuke's wife." Ino said, looking at the T.V Sakura was sleeping over at Ino's house, this was when they were still at least talking to each other. _

_"No, I'm going to be Sasuke's wife." Sakura said polietly correcting Ino. "No, I'm going to be Sasuke's wife, you can be our nanny Sakura-chan."_

_"What! Sasuke-kun is mine, who should be the nanny is you!" Sakura said a little annoyed. "Sasuke is mine!" Ino shouted_

_"Mine!"_

_"No, Mine!" The shouting got louder and soon, Sakura stormed out taking all her stuff and swearing that they would never be friends again, since they clearly both couldn't have Sasuke. Now they were rivals._

_Flash back_

Soon Kurenai walked into the class.

"Thank you Kami, girls arer so troublesome." Shikamaru sighed.

"Oh, Hinata your father dropped by yesterday and is concerned with her mark." Kurenai laughed, knwoing full well Hinata was a great student.

"I'll just advise you to study extra hard for next week's math test, okay?" Kurenai asked, smiling. Hinata nodded.

"Okay class, let's begin today morning shall we?" Kurenai stated friendly placing her coffee mug down onto her oak desk. Scanning the room with her red eyes. She then began to write down math problems on the board.

Ino passed Shikamaru a note to give to Hinata. That was his usual job in class, to help pass notes and to sleep. Hinata took t and thanked him quietly.

**This Saturday, wanna go see the auditions? I'll audition, you don't have too. **

The letter read. Hinata turned to Ino, her eyes a bit wide. Ino winked at her. Hinata knew Ino was a pretty but she had to honestly say that Ino couldn't sing a note.

**_Sure, but do you really want to sing? _**Hinata wrote back. She passed it to shikamaru who passed it to Ino, who read it quickly, then wrote something down. She handed it to Shikamaru, who in return gave it to Hinata.

**You can help me practice, oh mighty sensei! lol **Hinata gulped, was she really going to break her father's rules to help her dear friend? Hell yeah! Hinata looked over to Ino and nodded, she loved singing. Ino gave a thumbs up.

"Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata! Stop passing notes. " Kurenai said, causing the three to jump. She didn't even turn around and was stilling writing math problems down on the board. The three students could have sworn she had eyes at the back of her head.

--

**A/N: Done, hope you enjoy it. Review!**


End file.
